Book Two: The Servant's Promise
''The Servant's Promise ''is the second book in The Shadow Saga. Dedication :For Devon—who challenged me to write this. I could never have written this Book without your amazing guidance and your challenge. If it wasn't for you, this dream would have never happened. The Blurb :Evil has taken over. Death has taken the lives of many. The ground is drenched in crimson blood. And we have no savior, no leader, and no one to help us. We have lost faith, we have lost hope, and we have lost everything we've loved. But in the distance, far off toward the sun, a single promise will lead us toward the light, giving us all a reason to live. StarClan believes they have plans for us. Me, my brother, my neice, my nephew, and an exiled prince are all supposed to save our world. However, since I have seen my brother lose his memories, so many have lost their lives to that traitor. So is sacrifice their plan? Is the injustice their plan? Is this anger, this hate, this world their plan? Thanks, StarClan. Thanks a lot. The Praise "This is the most amazing series I have ever read, and I am not exaggerating. This story touched me so much and I actually cried when I found out how Alfie died and how much Rainmoon had been through. You are an amazing, amazing author. You are so talented this book should get to Erin Hunter to read. Is there going to be a third book? I want to know if Uncle Jackie gets a mate! XD" — Marigold_Of_Bree "Let me just say this.after reading the first book twice and the second book three times, I've got to say, you're as great as Erin Hunter herself when it comes to things like this! All new ideas that nobody would ever really think of, the impossible becoming the possible, and so on.let me just say that you're great, and you've definitely improved since you started this series.I'm just going to say thank you, and I hope you continue with the third book.i really don't want the third book to be canceled! Thanks!" —Lightstar_7 "This is a brilliant start to a brilliant story. Not one grammar mistake, and the entire thing was beautifully written. I liked how you introduced the characters without listing them in a dull point form, i always scan over those. The concepts and ideas of this story is unique and very well thought out, and i especially like the idea of the Cats of the Storms. The details are perfect, and the descriptions fit very well. Good job, i will be reading more of this." — ''Malicent '''History' Book Two, The Servant's Promise began development shortly after the completion of the first book, early 2011. It's main focus was on the development of ''The Cats of The Storms, ''who at the end of Book One appeared, and followed through with Rainfur, or Rain as he was now called, who has had his memories stolen from him. Detailed Plot Summary